Delusional
by Haramahadi022
Summary: Gaara Sama in our present-day world, as a totally gorgeous and drool-worthy doctor, who works at the Han family hospital. He is the prime suspect of a murder case with lead investigator, officer Hikaru Kasumi (OC) of the federal task force in Tokyo Japan. What happens in this crime X romance thriller when both hearts suddenly connect in a dangerous romance?
1. Chapter 1

Gaara Sama in our present day world, as a totally gorgeous and drool worthy doctor, who works at the Han family hospital.

when the lights dim and the nurses take on the night shifts, the only one left watching the patients is Gaara himself.

What happens when one morning, the hospital staff are alarmed to find that all the patients blood has been drained and they lay as lifeless as their cold beds.

What happens when they file a report at the police station and a certain woman is appointed to lead the investigation.

Officer Hikaru Kasumi (OC) is on the case, and her first suspect is none other than Gaara Sama himself.

Will she be able to prove him guilty? Or will fate take an unexpected turn, one that almost seems to be destined?


	2. Chapter 2

"Gaara Sama is known not only in Japan, but worldwide as one of the finest Doctors around.  
He's young, intelligent, educated, wealthy, and stunningly handsome to Japan is indeed lucky to have him", the reporter beams with excitement and turns to his partner.

"He's got girls swooning over him left and right for sure, it's hard to believe he's been single for almost 10 years now. I wonder why that is", she says while raising an eyebrow mischievously.

Her partner laughs nervously.

"Well I'm sure he's seen more than enough female organs for a lifetime while in the operating rooms. Perhaps he's not ready to live up to the expectations of being the male specimen in a relationship", he says while nodding as if he knew all too well how he missed the single life.

"Ah but I'm sure he's at least had the thought before no? What's more strange is that he's never made a public appearance before, if people want to see him, they'd have to visit the hospital in person", she says while straightening her papers which half the viewers didn't even know were just Blank sheets.

"Yes that's absolutely right. No public appearance, no interviews, not even a photo with one of his patients has made itself known to the public, and for the record, it's driving fans crazy"

"Fans did you say?", she asks enthusiastically

He smiles and nods, turning back to the camera.

"Indeed. His fan base has grown a tremendous amount since the last time we've done a story on him and I'm sure it's still growing as we speak. Hundreds and thousands of people wait outside the hospital entrance just to get a glimpse of the man"

She gasps in shock, "is that not a disturbance to the patients?"

He nods and sighs heavily, "unfortunately that's correct. Patients have said to be transferred to neighbouring hospitals to get the quiet and rest they could not get at the Han Family Hospital"

She shakes her head in disapproval, "that is truly unbelievable"

Suddenly the television shuts off and a whiny Rina is heard complaining from the sofa.

"Hey! I was watching that!", she yells.

"It's crappy news Rin, I can't believe you even like that kind of thing", Hikaru replies while sorting her files away in their correct orders.

Rina sighs heavily and turns away annoyed at her Senpai.  
"Just you wait, I'm going to get married to him", she mutters

"Keep dreaming girl", Mr. Nara says while stepping into the room.

Rina immediately sits up straighter.

"Your lucky enough to get a man that'll keep your mouth shut, don't go for someone who's out of your league", he says in absolute boredom.

Hikaru sniggers and earns herself a deadly glare from Rina moments later.

"Why are you still sitting around? Have you finished documenting the reports on the flash drive Mr Yoshi sent yesterday?", he asks turning to face the red faced Rina

She laughs nervously and quickly gets to her desk.

"Baka, you know he's coming to pick it up in about 4 hours. Can you finish it in time?", he asks while checking the time on his phone.

Rina nods and flexes her fingers before typing rapidly fast. Slowly the page starts filling up with words.

Mr. Nara sighs heavily and approaches Hikaru's desk.

"Can I help you boss?", she asks without looking up from her work.

Mr. Nara watches as a steak of hair falls out from behind her ear.  
Just as he was about to fix it, she reached her hand and does it herself.  
He sighs heavily.

"Don't work yourself too hard, and keep an eye on Rina", he says while nodding towards a pouty looking Rina looking up from her computer.

Just as he was about to leave, he leans in closer to whisper something into Hikaru's ear.

"Make sure she takes out the trash when she's done"

Hikaru looks up from her work now and raises an eyebrow.

"Isn't it your turn though?"

He shrugs, "it's such a drag man. Just consider it as her punishment"

Hikaru softly laughs and continues her work.

Mr. Nara watches as her eyes focus on the screen intently. he wondered if she'd ever look away.

Once he left, Rina hops over to Hikaru's desk.

"Rina get back to work", she says in absolute boredom.

"Oh come on, don't be like Mr. Nara. That guys so painfully annoying, it's no wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend", she says sighing heavily and shaking her head disapprovingly.

"If Mr. Yoshi doesn't get that flash drive, he'll report us to the ministry", Hikaru warns.  
She knew that most of what she said was false, but it was enough to scare Rina, who turned away and got back to typing in no time. 

It wasn't until 2 hours later that the crew came from their stations and collapsed at their desks.

Hikaru approached them each with a glass of water.

"How was the trip? Did you discover anything?", she asks

Kiba takes the cup and chugs it down before answering.

"Not much, the brats not talking", he says in annoyance.

"What do you expect jerk, she's just lost her parents", Saro snaps back while taking his glass.

"Yeah but she was so confident that she'd answer all of our questions just yesterday. What's with the sudden change?", Mi rai asks and rejects the drink with a wave.

Hikaru takes a seat across from them and thinks for a bit.

"It is a bit strange actually, maybe you should interview her boyfriend", she offered .

They all turn to face her.  
Hikaru stares back, "What?"

"How do you know she has a boyfriend?", saro asks

Hikaru laughs, "isn't it obvious? She texted him 10 minutes before calling the cops"

They all stare at her in confusion.

Sighing heavily, she pulls out her phone and holds it up for them to see.

"You inserted a tracking device in her phone? Since when?", Kiba asks in shock.

"I have my ways", she says with a smirk and returns to her desk.

The rest just stare at her dumbfounded and embarrassed that they did not think of it sooner.

Just then Mr. Nara steps into the office.

"Rina, once you're done, deliver it to Mr Yoshi at the Han family hospital. He's unable to make it himself so you'll have to make the trip", he says and jolts back out without another word.

Rina turns to her comrades with a pouty looking face.

"My boyfriend and I were going for dinner after I was done. Guess we'll have to cancel", she dramatically says sighing heavily.

Saro shakes his head and points to Kiba who shakes his head in return.  
Rina turns to Mi Rai who glares back at her.

"No way", she states firmly.

"Oh come on guys! Just this once? I promise to pay you back", Rina whines.  
After they reject her for the second time,  
They turn to face Hikaru.

She doesn't look up from her task and only smirks at their helplessness.

"You have to do my traffic duty shifts for a week", she says at last.  
"Traffic duty is so boring though", Rina whines again.

"No? Then you can forget your date right?", Hikaru asks while grinning evilly. Confident in getting under Rin's skin.

"Fine fine, I'll do it", Rina says at last and hands Hikaru the USB before heading out with the others.

Sighing heavily, Hikaru takes it and slips it in her pocket.  
She hated hospitals, they smelled of death.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom? why isn't dad waking up? mom? why...why are you crying', the child asks, his small hands shaking in fear. he watches as his mother's delicate body shrivels up onto the floor, her cries muffled by the palms of her hands.

Hikaru watches as the diseased body is pulled out and taken into the laboratory where they would perhaps experiment new antibiotics on him. Maybe he wasn't even supposed to die for all she knew. The hospital wasn't exactly the kind of place to always do what's right. Unlike the police task force, they were more lenient in passing order and judgement.

"Excuse me miss? I can help you over here", the counter lady says while waving her hand for Hikaru to step forward and allow the people behind her to move up.

"sorry I'm looking for ", Hikaru says stepping forth and turning away from the pitiful family.

"we're not authorized to disclose the whereabouts of at this time. if you could leave a name and number, we'll be sure to pass on the-"

"Mrs. Aika is it?", Hikaru asks eyeing her name tag. The counter lady smiles widely.

"I'm detective Hikaru Kasumi, here to deliver something to ", she says pulling out her badge from her jacket.

Mrs. Aika gulps down hard and smiles apologetically. A drop of sweat trickling down her cheek.

"I-I'll have his agent meet with you in a moment", she says picking up the phone beside her as she dials a number.

"This delivery requires first-hand Synergy', Hikaru states impatiently. continues to dial the number.

"yes, this is the front desk. i have a detective here by the name of Hikaru Kasumi with a delivery", says as the other line picks up.

Hikaru taps her foot impatiently. she still had a workload of files waiting for her back at the head office and she wasn't going to let this one brain cell of a woman maker her miss her deadline.

"sure. I'll have her wait-"

"I need to meet with him in person!", Hikaru exclaims as she slams her hand on the desk, startling and everyone standing in line behind her.

"Do we have a problem here?", someone suddenly asks, his voice deep and calming, one that Hikaru could have sworn she heard before.

"N-no problem here Dr. Kazekage", Mrs. Aika says suddenly standing up and fixing her wrinkled blazer. Hikaru rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Excuse me, Miss? is there something I can help you with?", he asks.

Hikaru turns to face the red-haired tall man. his broad shoulders and pale face, his big hands and blue eyes. she suddenly knew why the media was making such a fuss about his good looks. His tag read: , but his face read Boss.

"I'm just here to deliver a package to Mr. Yoshi, I'll be on my way after that", Hikaru sums up as she folds her arms across her chest.

nods understandingly.

" is visiting a friend right now, if you'll be so kind as to abide by our standard policy and wait until he's finished, it would definitely benefit more than one party", he says and points to the waiting rooms.

Hikaru stands firm and doesn't budge.

"I'm very busy , so maybe you'll want to overlook this policy of yours this one time and let me meet with . it'll save us both some time don't you think?", she says grinning.

laughs and takes a dangerously close step towards her.

"A detective telling me to overlook standard policy? well...isn't that fresh?", he says smirking playfully.

"what's all this commotion about eh?", someone calls out from a distance.

Hikaru sighs in relief when she sees MrYoshi and his agent walking towards them. she glares at the bothersome redhead and turns to meet with them halfway.

' ? Detective Hikaru Kasumi of the police task force agency. I'm here to-"

"Hikaru did you say?", he asks suddenly as if recalling something.

'yes sir", she confirms and hands her badge to his agent. he gives it back once he's confirmed of her identity.

"you were that detective who solved my daughter's case back in the spring of 2005", he says smiling widely.

"yes sir", Hikaru confirms again smiling proudly.

"I'm very thankful for your help", he says and turns to face .

"Why are you giving this young lady a hard time?", he asks.

"Mr. Yoshi we're not-"

"I'm sorry Mr. Yoshi, it was my fault. I'm just here to deliver the USB drive", Hikaru quickly interrupts. She was already behind schedule as it was, she couldn't afford to waste time arguing.

"Ah yes, thank you dear", Mr. Yoshi says and takes the drive from Hikaru's hand.

"Be sure to thank for me eh?", he says and walks off with his agent to the exit.

"Of course sir", Hikaru calls after them bowing her head as they left. Dr. Kazekage, satisfied with the outcome, left to attend to his patients.

Just as Hikaru was about to leave, someone grabbed onto her arm aggressively.

"Miss? You're from the task force?", the woman from before asks. Her son hiding just behind her.

Hikaru sighs heavily and pulls her arm away.  
"How can I help you?", she asks politely.

The woman stands now, pulling her son to her side.  
"I'm Mei and this is my son Aizawa", she introduces.

Hikaru smiles at the boy but he only holds onto his mother tighter than ever. She pats his head gently.

"The doctor just told me that my husband had a sudden heart attack while he was recovering from his knee infection. He works in a Chemical factory so it was as normal as breathing", she explains.

"However, yesterday they told us that he was to be discharged today. I don't understand how he could have a heart attack right after they told us he was fine", she continues.

"Well, heart attacks are unexpected", Hikaru says. She was convinced that this woman was just going through the effects of losing a loved one. Soon it would come to pass.

"Yes but there's more to than that. I spoke with my husband on the phone just last night at 3:00 am. He was saying a lot of strange things that I just couldn't understand. Then the doctors announced him dead at 2:55 am", she says.

Hikaru processes her words.  
"That's not possible", she says.

Mei nods and holds Hikaru's hands into her own tightly. Her eyes pleading.

"I know my husband was not destined to die today. Someone's tempered with his fate and left my son and I deserted in this world", she says.

Hikaru smiles and pats her shoulder.  
"I'll see what I can do. Come to the head office tomorrow, I'll have a case file ready for you", she says.

The woman grabs Hikaru into a tight embrace as she tried her hardest not to cry.

"Thank you, it means a lot to us", she whispers.

Hikaru smiles and pats her sons head.  
"You have to stay strong now. For your mother", she whispers to him. His eyes suddenly not so sad as he looked up at his mother.

"I'll take my leave", Hikaru says and turns to leave.

"I hope you know what you're doing", Dr. Kazekage says suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

Hikaru scoffs and ignores him. of course she knew what she was doing. She was a detective, a former police officer for four years and ready to take on any challenge that came her way.


End file.
